Laterally-actuated spray devices are already known, such as the device described in Document FR 2 812 826. That device comprises a pump that is movable axially between a rest position and a liquid-dispensing position. That pump is caused to move by an actuating arm that is mounted to pivot on the device in such a manner as to move the pump into the dispensing position when the user presses the arm in the transverse direction.
The force that the user's hand must exert on the actuating arm can be relatively high, which makes the device awkward and difficult to use for elderly people or for children.